something something
by presty
Summary: loving brother jacob, hard working sister bella, best friend rose's wedding, wedding girls player rich cousin edward, snotty slut tanya, and all obstacles love can find. read and find out how our love birds get together and review for me to write better
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: ****All the charecters belong to stephanie meyer and are not mine.**

**Author's note: This is an idea of my story. the whole story till the end is the flash back of jacob who is telling the story. read and review... :)**

_

* * *

_

_**Something something**_

_**Prologue**_

**Jacob's POV.**

Tomorrow I was getting released. I spent the last five years in this jail cell and always wondered how my baby doll was doing. I could hear the sound of the night guard taking his patrols, clinking the bars. How I missed wearing my uniform but what I did was for the best and I will never regret that.

"What Jacob, to excited for tomorrows that you are not able to sleep."

"Yes sir. But that is not the reason for me not sleeping."

"Than what is?"

"Tomorrow I'll be seeing my sister and brother in law. I've spent the last five years here and by now she would at least had two kids and I'm thinking what name I should give them."

"What! You are saying five years have passed and she would have still not named them. How is that possible?"

"No sir. She won't name them without my presence."

"You seem like a good lad. Tell me boy how did you land up here?"

"Long story sir."

"Tell me I have the whole night and it does not look like you are going to be sleeping to."

"I have a sister Bella. She is my life....................................."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and there is another story of mine which i'll be updating soon but this idead was eating my head so badly that i couldnt help but put it up. hope u liked it.**

**Review pls.............. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ****as usual stephenie meyer is d bst. without her i wouldnt be here. i totally own it to her. the charecters are always hers (like they were ever mine!!)....yada yada yada.... (think i'll ever get tired of writing these disclaimers everytime??)**_

**_Authors Note: ok everytone sry to keep u waiting. i dint mean to but i'll make it upto u. this story is not as much as a big hit as my other story "bride to be" and as far as that story is concerned i am really sorry forgive me. with all the exams going on college applications and everything is killing me. there is only so much a 17yr old can handle any ways i have bored you enough on with the story......_**

_

* * *

_

_**Something something**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_*Previously*_

_You seem like a good lad. Tell me boy how did you land up here?"_

"_Long story sir."_

"_Tell me I have the whole night and it does not look like you are going to be sleeping to."_

"_I have a sister Bella. She is my life....................................."_

**Jacob's POV**

It was a Sunday and we had gone to church. My mother, sister and myself. We were heading back home. We reached our house and I saw an unfamiliar car parked in my mom's spot. We headed to the house quiet confused. When we reached to the porch steps immediately my father Charles came out. He looked quite serious and had that look which meant something was wrong.

"Renee, I am sorry but you no longer can live here"

"What! Why Charles? Are we moving?"

"No Renee you are moving out and are taking the kids with you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore and as far as our relationship is concerned we were never married so we no need of a divorce and here take this money and never show your or these worthless wastage pieces here again" with that my father threw a bundle of cash at us and shut us out of his lives forever.

My mom broke into sobs but stood strong. She picked up the money and carried my little sister Bella and pulled me towards the gate. Before going out she threw the money at the dog house and we left.

We were on a bus to a place called forks. I remembered my mom telling me she had her best friend there and we were going there. All through the journey she kept silent but then she turned to me and said, "Jacob remember the rich are filthy. They use you and throw you. Never believe a word they say." With that she died. We had reached forks by that time and I remember the doctors telling me that she died and it was due to heart attack.

I was only seven and my sister was barely one. I knew that if I didn't hold on tight and do something now the child care society would tear me and my sister apart. I started crying and held on to my sister tight. A young doctor came and he looked well around in his twenties. His name was Carlisle. He became my rock my brother and the father figure I needed.

He helped me to fend for myself and my sister. This purely on my request. He had a wife and two children. One was Emmet who was about three years old and Alice who was one. I didn't want his help at first since he was rich and my mom told me not to believe them but if he I dint allow him I would be separated from my sister which was the last thing I wanted. I agreed to take his help on one condition. They let me live for myself and let me be there for my sister and they would let me take care of things regarding my sister or me. He accepted and that was how we started living in the small out house in the Cullen mansion.

I started my life like that. Everything was fine. I turned 18 and started fending for myself. We moved out. I had got myself a job as a mechanic and was doing well for myself. I had finished my high school studies. A request and also a sort of demand made by Carlisle. Although they were rich they made me realize that they were different and not all rich people are same. Emmet was like a younger brother to me and was another elder brother to Bella. I was happy and comfortable with that relationship. I didn't want to beat up Emmet

It was when I was 19 that two families moved to forks. One was a tribe originally from la push but harry Clearwater the head of the family was not doing well and need to rush to the hospital at odd times and from la push it would have been a inconvenience .So they came to forks. They had a daughter Leah.

And the other family was the hales. They were rich snobs. Pathetic rich snobs. They had two children. I must admit they were beautiful and walking models but I dint give in right away. But what made me give in at the end were the children. Rosalie and jasper were twins. Rosalie had a fierce passion toward whatever she loved. She ended up loving the great pieces which were a very part of my life and was the very reason that I was alive. She loved Emmet and cars and she loved my little sister too. She stood up and was there for her whenever I couldn't and though somehow we couldn't seem stand each other we respected each other.

Jasper, to an extent I was scared where he and Bella would get together and I was freaking out about that but to my great pleasure he and Alice just clicked and just like that they became one entity. I know I sound a little stupid, but that s what happened

All in all my small family grew. Though by blood we were different in hearts we were all one. They were our family and my Bella and I were theirs.

I was deeply in love with Leah and when I was twenty we got married. I was scared at how Bella would react about this but Bella being Bella was so happy and my wife and sister got along so well that at times it would leave me jealous and grumpy. Honestly she was spending more time with Leah then me. We were all a happy family and when I was 22 I received a new bundle of joy Seth.

Everything was perfect in my story land. Everything was beauty. That was until next year when Rosalie and Emmet announced that they would be getting married that summer. That was when my world changed. But as I said I don't regret it. No matter what the inconveniences I had to face but the outcome of me being able to see my sister's smile makes it worth it. So what I had to live the past years in this jail cell. My little sister Bella makes it all worth it.........

* * *

**REVIEW _REVIEW REVIEW _**

**_AND REMEMBER I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU......!!!!!!_**


End file.
